Nightmare Moons True Tale part 4
by King Sombra's Return
Summary: I have got this series done and am happy I really hope you like it mabie it's not all of you were thinking buy still hope you will like. -Nightmare Moon Returns
Nightmare Moons True Tale

 _ **The Tale of Nightmare Moon**_

Chapter One

"Luna... my beloved the time has come for you to come back to me, follow my voice, come to me. Wouldn't you like that... to be together again." The dark lord whispered into my ear

"Y-Yes together again." I said

" Good Luna... good."

I felt dizzy. Like I could not control myself.

"Wait no no no no you are dead.. my sister she..."

"She turned me to shadow Luna she did not kill me." The dark King said making me shiver

" Even if that was true y-you would be trapped for a thousand years!" "I have only been back for more than a year and I am already battling darkness I do not need you!"

To this the king smurked.

"S-sssss soooo you admit darkness still lives in your heart." I will take this to heart for I am back and so is the empire, you will soon fall and become my queen once more."

I stared at him my eyes were turning green and purple smoke was in the corners in my eyes but I was resisting I was not going to let him take control of me once more. With resisting however came unbearable pain I started to scream. Sombra knew what was going to happen and he left, still in pain I was using all of my power to resist his dark magic.

" Luna! What is going o...?"

Celestia stopped when she saw the purple smoke coming from the corners of my eyes. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head. I could not fight it any longer and started to give in, to relieve the pain.

Chapter Two

"Luna don't leave I just got you back little sister." Celestia said with tears in her eyes but I had no control over myself anymore. Light filled the room making me break from my trance. I started to resist the dark magic once more still causing me more pain but with my sisters light the shadows seemed to fade away.

" S-sister y-you saved me thank you thank you." I said bursting into tears

" Luna I am disappointed in you! When did you start using his dark magic?"

"I never used IT'S magic I am 'reformed' or whatever you say someone who is not an antagonist anymore so Get. Off. My. CASE!" I said infuriated. I heard a gard speak

"I wonder if the rumors are true if only Princess Luna's form has changed and not her heart."

This made the anger even worse my horn started glowing as I was preparing to blast the guard. I got my my senses and flew away I was not safe not while he was back and he would have more control over me since I had let his darkness over take me just over a thousand years ago, and I was not going back to the moon. My vision got blurry and I felt weak so I landed on a cloud, there was however someone waiting for me. A cold terror swept over me as I was bound by dark magic. The cold shadowy forms holding me down as his outline came to view.

"You are coming with me my Queen!"

" No Nooo! I will never surrender to you I have fought your darkness before and it did not take over me."

"Yes. Because Celestia was there with you though, and now it seems you are all alone no one to help chase the shadows away."

Chapter Three

His horn glowed as his shadowy form entered my heart and soul. I screamed in pain for he was stirring the shadows I have been fighting. I knew his plan he was going to take control over me and who knows if anyone will break me free, last time I was the only one who could remove his spell what if no pony could help mae and I was locked in the moon. All those terrifying thoughts filling up in my mind. He was winning I could not overpower him and I dare not try no telling how much pain it would cause. It had taken an hour or so for Celestia to know I was in trouble and the only reason she did was because she heard my scream and could feel the overwhelming dark magic. Each second I was slipping away in his spell overcome by darkness. When I came to my senses and tried to stop him he cut my body with dark crystals making the pain even worse. When I heard a faint but familiar voice

" Luna! I will be there soon!" Celestia said

Although I could not free myself from his spell I still had my own mind that was however was until the spell was complete and he started to controll my mind. I had nothing left and with each stir of shadows I started to weaken and fall from reality my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I went limp.

Chapter Four

Not knowing where I was I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my room I had several bandages which I knew where to heal the cuts by the crystals.

"S-sister are you awake? L-luna we need to talk."

"I am awake sister and we may talk I need to know my head is fuzzy."

When Celestia came in tears were running down her face. It was horrifying the only time she ever cried like that was when she gave into Sombra and turned into... No it can't be

"D-did I?" I asked my voice quavering

" No dear sister you did not change. These are tears of joy when I came and saved you he told me you were dead. Your eyes in the back of your head and purple smoke coming from the corners I believed him until I blasted him I was so full of hate and anger that I used dark magic until he disappeared."

" T-tia no! your head must hurt so much."

"What no my head if fine and what do you mean by that?" my sister asked me with an eyebrow lifted

" When I was still under his control dear sister he told me that if I used dark magic that a part of me would disappear even though I think his plan was along to make me use that magic."

"Anyhow Luna what do you mean head hurting?"

"You might not like the answer but.. If your head does not heart he said it means you have used dark magic before,you have a ton of darkness in your heart or..." I gulped not wanting to tell her the last part.

"You are a shadow and hate and fear control you even if you hold it back. Dear sister I do feel that darkness within you. You are part shadow I should know I am almost full shadow because of my little flirtation with dark magic.I am sorry but it is the truth and since I once owned the element of truthfulness even though it has found a new owner I still must tell you the truth.

Chapter Five

"No NO! I- I am a danger to everypony I must leave I can't handle this you must take over while I think."

I smirked at her thankful for her decision. and said

"You must leave now so no one gets hurt you must leave before..."

" Wait there is no such element of Truthfulness there is only Honesty,Generosity,Laughter,Kindness,Loyalty,and magic where did you get."

My eyes flashed the same as the dark king and celestia slammed me into the wall.

" Let luna go you monster for you will no longer fool me I know it is you controlling her Sombra."

Dark magic spread and I screamed as Sombra removed himself from deep in my heart and soul.

" Luna will give in to me Celestia and you will not be able to reel her in for she will be mine and when my magic is at its highest strength I will do something that no pony has ever done." and with that he disappeared.

Celestia ran to me and noticed I was not breathing and my heart was not beating she feared the worse until I started coughing. I was not quite sure what was happening for I could not feel I did not tell my sister but no love no sadness anger nothing just stillness my vice was cold and monotone. My mane was fading no longer colorful no longer shiny even my magic looked dull and bleak. My eyes constantly were rolling in the back of my head and I was sick so sick I had to stay in the infirmary every day and night.

Chapter Six

" Luna Twilight is here to see you sister."

"let her in." I said

" Oh dear Princess Luna how do you feel are you ok what.." " Never mind I have come to tell you I am going to the returned crystal empire to protect it from well..."

I leaned in to Twilight and whispered in a meek tone " When you succeed bring me back proof any thing to let me know you succeed will you do th..." I started breaking down like every time since that night eyes rolling in the back of my head, heart stopping, going limp. It was the same thing almost every day. This time it was worse though I started shaking and floating shadows surrounding me and taking over. I knew it I knew what was happening to me Sombra had finally gathered enough magic to do his worse to do the thing Celestia feared most he... was killing me and I could do nothing to stop him. I was still in the shadow trap dieing ever so slowly and painfully. The pain stopped however when Twilight put King Sombra's horn on the table in front of me. It was to late if only they had stopped him sooner I might have had a chance. Knowing the tyrant was taken cared of I started to give into the shadows and disappearing every second I could hear my sister and her students wails and tears but I could not stop them for I was fully gone now. I was gone and Celestia worst fear had come true. Some pony how ever knew where I was and if I am dead or not that remains another story for I am gone from this world and that is all you wish to know.

Chapter Seven

 **Goodbye.**

 _I really hoped you liked this the ending was the hardest part I have had to do I hope you wish to know more as my stories have just begun and try to figure one thing for me I know but do you who is the one pony that knows where Luna is and if she is dead piece it together until all is revealed on April,17th,2016_

 _Enjoy your everlasting night yours_

 _\- Nightmare Moon Returns_


End file.
